


Affogato

by icedgreentealatte



Series: A Cup of [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Jinwoo in red hair and manbun, Jinwoo plays cajon, Light Angst, M/M, Mino is whipped as usual, attempted hot scenes, i dont know how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedgreentealatte/pseuds/icedgreentealatte
Summary: Mino’s life has been cold since beginning. Despite scorching summers, sunny springs, he is incapable of feeling warmth, numb to it all. Then, he met Jinu. Shy and seemingly innocent , Jinu’s touch is the first heat Mino’s felt in a lifetime. Lust or love, Mino wants him as his personal body warmers.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: A Cup of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	Affogato

##  mino - ice cream

“You’re drooling.”

Mino does not need to turn to know who teased him. And for the record, he is just….  _ looking _ .

“I can introduce you to him if you want,” Seunghoon nudges him and points at the red-haired man Mino is  _ looking  _ at with his chin.

“You know.. Them?”

“Them? Not ‘him’?”, Seunghoon sneers, “Of course! They perform here every summer! They basically work for my bar. If only you came here every year then you two would have met sooner, and maybe, you know,” Mino wishes he could wipe that smirk off his hyung’s face

“You literally dragged me here, hyung,” he banters and sips on the liquor he’s been nursing since the red-haired singer started his song.

Seunghoon really did drag Mino in his beach resort. He slept last night in Mino’s condo unit and early the next day he woke Mino up and dragged him into his car; he even prepared a luggage for Mino saying, “You need to be in a refreshing place to feel the warmth of Summer!”

If it was ten years ago, Seunghoon wouldn’t be able to do that, let alone say the word “warmth”. But things are better now. Mino has come to accept that ever since the accident, he will never be able to know what warm feels like.

Fortunately, Mino’s case is different from those who can not feel any temperature or pain; for Mino, it is only the complete absence of feeling anything warm, but when something is too hot for his skin, he would feel a sudden surge of pain after a tingling sensation. His doctors said it is highly psychological, a kind of trauma they believe.

Adapting to his situation is a real struggle that he almost gave up in life. It is only after he came back to painting that he found his solace.

Even though he can only feel a consistent and almost numbing coldness despite scorching summers or sunny springs, painting with striking and bright colors gave him an idea of what warmth was.

The second song starts. It is the guitarist who sings this time. The song is a good choice to complement the shades of dusk over the beach in front of them. 

Mino’s eyes drift back to the red-haired man playing the beatbox. Beautiful is an understatement to describe him. That, coming from Mino is really something notable; with all the fascinating things he had seen as an artist, and gorgeous beings he met in his high-end bars in Seoul and abroad.

Something about his voice that caught Mino’s attention first; something akin to a cool breeze with the sweetness of spring. Mino marvels at the man’s eyes which seems to hold real and raw emotions. And his pink lips which Mino bets would taste like cherries or peaches, and damn those dimples too, not to mention that smooth-looking pale skin—

Mino holds his breath. The man just caught him staring.

“Man, you need to breathe,” Seunghoon wakes Mino in his trance.

He looks away and exhales slowly. He sips on his drink, trying to distract himself.

The red-haired man is definitely his type.

“It’s either you agree to be introduced after they perform or he’ll be stolen by others who are dying to get him a drink.” Seunghoon says before leaving him be.

It only took a quick scan around the bar to know that his hyung is right. Both men and women in the area are eyeing the ethereal man. He can’t blame them though.

He plays with his lip ring and looks back at the said man.

To his surprise, the man is still staring at him, amused that Mino still manages to keep eye contact even after he caught him.

The man tilts his head slightly and arches his brow as if asking why Mino is still staring, and Mino swears that is the cutest thing he has seen for a while.

Charmed by their subtle interaction, Mino runs his fingers through his hair, slowly licks his lips and smirks, all the while gazing sharply at the guy.

“Did you just send a flirty move to Jinwoo?!”

"Hyung! Can you please stop popping out of nowhere?!"

Seunghoon had the audacity to laugh at Mino’s annoyed state. But Mino did not miss the fact that the guy missed a beat, earning him a quick side glance by their guitarist.

Ha. A reaction we got there.

Sadly, the man, Jinwoo, he learns the name, avoided his gaze for the rest of their performance. Feeling victorious, Mino keeps staring. He also loves that Jinwoo looks flustered, and his face color is getting closer to the shade of his hair. With a smirk, Mino enjoys the view.

“You going all in tonight?” Seunghoon asks, noticing how his friend is very much interested in one of his performers.

“Nah.” Mino simply answers and downs his drink.

It’s tempting though. The Jinwoo guy is hot even in ripped jeans and a plain white shirt. His collarbones are peeking out too. He is also sure that Jinwoo looks interested in him. But he thinks Jinwoo is too beautiful —

Too good for a moment of pleasure that he won’t fully enjoy.

It’s one of the effects. He can’t even take pleasures in doing it because of the absence of warmth.

And he thinks if ever he’ll do Jinwoo, it will leave him more… frustrated more than ever. 

-

"Yoonie! My boy! Superb performances as always!" Seunghoon greets the guitarist who instantly pouts. He's so cute, like a chick, Mino thought. Squishy cheeks and lips but sharp jaws and eyes.

"Ahh, hyung, stop saying that," the guitarist shyly dismisses Seunghoon’s comment and turns his attention to Mino. "Who..?"

Before Mino can introduce himself, he sees Jinwoo coming their way, looking all shy, biting his lower lip. That isn't supposed to look sexy, is it?

"Jinwoo! How come you get more handsome everyday huh?" Mino now wonders if his hyung is drunk or just plain shameless.

"Stop it Hoony," Jinwoo smiled shyly, showing more of his dimple, and oh Mino never felt so arrested by someone's smile before.

Mino cannot stop  _ looking _ at Jinwoo (he is actually gawking but he won't admit to that). Jinwoo glances at him and gives him a small smile, probably remembering their little interaction earlier..  _ Wow. Upclose is so much better. _

"Sorry to interrupt your viewing Mino~,” Seunghoon intercepts with a chuckle, “Everyone this is Mino my friend, and Mino this is Seungyoon, Jinwoo, and their princess Suhyun — over there with his boyfriend." Pointing at somewhere Mino is not interested to look at because Jinwoo has his hand extended for him to take.

Mino clears his throat and tries to look composed as he take Seungyoon’s hand first and then Jinwooㅡ

Wha-?!

What??

Mino abruptly pulls his hand away from Jinwoo's. Shock is probably all over his face as he stares wide-eyed at his hand.

Jinwoo's face is the same but with a hint of.. dejection?

Jinwoo starts to move his hand away awkwardly.

No, wait. Mino didn't--

Before it’s too late, Mino reaches Jinwoo’s hand and holds it. Tightly.

And there it is.

A tingling feeling on his palm, his fingers.

He thought pain would come as what naturally happens.

But there is no pain.

It is just  _ that _ feeling.

It's….

Jinwoo gently pulled his hand away, chuckling nervously because of Mino’s weird reactions. Seunghoon placed an arm around Mino, gesturing them all to sit while eyeing Mino as well, wondering what has gotten into his friend

And all Mino wanted to do is cry.

What was that?

He continues staring at his hand under the table and then to Jinwoo, and back to his hand like the answer to his question might pop somewhere there.

Was it because he was so attracted?

The alcohol?

Maybe Jinwoo is just extra hot??

“You okay?” Seunghoon nudges him lightly. Mino nods and when he sees the concerned expression of Jinwoo, his heart leaps and he feels a clench in his gut.

Mino wants to know. If he touches Jinwoo again, will he feel  _ it _ once more?

“Like last year. He was offered a drink. A very strong one. And he drank a glass, like a GLASS, in one go like it was water!” Seungyoon exclaims in awe and laughs while shaking his head.

“Stop it Yoonie, it was embarrassing,” Jinwoo slaps Yoonie’s arm playfully and blushes a little more.

Wow. Will his face feel the same too? Or hotter maybe? Mino is trying all his best not to just grab Jinwoo’s hand on the table.

“Why, what happened?” Mino finds himself asking, maybe the shade of pink on Jinwoo’s face made him ask, or maybe he really just needs any distraction before he completely loses it and jumps right into Jinwoo.

“He was so touchy! He was laughing the whole time and the man who was flirting with him thought he wanted to, you know, and he almost went with that stranger too!” Seungyoon gives the best reactions in that one, and adds, “he can’t live without me. He’s too naive for this world.” Seungyoon finishes while shaking his head.

“Naive, but not innocent, I might add,” Seunghoon comments before sipping on his cocktail.

Jinwoo’s ears are as red as his hair now. He covers his face but is also laughing with the two.

_ He was so touchy. _

Mino is stuck in that information. An image of Jinwoo confidently touching his arm, his face, his hand, with his face flustered, smiling sweetly at him, is currently flooding his mind.

And Mino wants that.

He wants to be touched by Jinwoo. He wants to touch Jinwoo. He wants  — no — he needs to know if he will feel…  _ that _ again with Jinwoo.

-

If Jinwoo looked hot with the sunset as his background, he is much more stunning in the broad daylight with the perfect blue ocean and its waves dancing.

Like last night, Jinwoo wears a white tee, but now that he's wearing short shorts that almost hides under his shirt, his pale yet firm legs are in full display, taunting Mino to feast his eyes.

And feast he did.

"You're not being subtle you know." Seunghoon teases while drinking his cocktail, looking like the boss that he is.

They are sitting on the beach chairs watching people enjoying their swim or just playing in the sand. Both are shirtless but one of them is certainly not feeling any of the summer heat everyone is enjoying.

Like Jinwoo who is posing for Seungyoon, and Mino wishes he is the one behind the camera.

As if Jinwoo feels Mino's eyes on him, he suddenly looks at Mino and like in slow motion, he smiles at him. Mino swears he feels something fluttering in his stomach.

If only he can touch Jinwoo again.

Maybe the universe is at its leisure granting wishes, Jinwoo and Seungyoon join the two after their mini photo shoot. They are drinking their cocktails and talking about random stuff. Seunghoon also orders some snacks for them.

Jinwoo is sitting beside Mino who made a space for him when they came, while Seungyoon sits beside Seunghoon.

Seunghoon throws a joke every now and then and Jinwoo laughs and claps like an overjoyed seal. And Mino thinks he can get used to the sight beside him.

"There was one time during college, Mino was so drunk he forgot to wear his shirt back home. Imagine walking the streets early morning without any shirt and looking like shit." Seunghoon shares.

They all laugh at the story, this time Jinwoo did not clap, he touched Mino's forearm while laughing.

Surprised by the sudden change in temperature, Mino jolts at the touch.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jinwoo apologizes and quickly removes his hand away from Mino, he also scoots away from him. Jinwoo's mood obviously falls right after that.

Mino wants to punch himself.

"It's okay," Mino murmurs, holding himself not to pull Jinwoo back.

"Jinwoo hyung is really touchy. Forgive him." Seungyoon butts in.

"Oh I'm sure Mino is just a little jumpy," Seunghoon snorts to lighten up the mood.

The snacks arrive before the atmosphere becomes any more awkward. Spring rolls with peanut sauce are served, good for their cocktails.

Mino gets the other plate and passes it to Jinwoo. Miscalculating the distance between his hand and Jinwoo’s under the plate, Mino accidentally touches Jinwoo’s fingers.

Mino, for the life of him, still can't get used to that feeling. Surprised, yet again, by the sudden burn, he lets go of the plate even before Jinwoo could really hold on to it.

The sauce smears messily on Jinwoo's white shirt and drips to his shorts as well.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry," Mino stands and panics. He would like to wipe the sauce with his hands but it feels like he is already forbidden to touch Jinwoo after what he did.

If Jinwoo was shocked with the mess, it is gone now. He stands, and while wearing a cold face, leaves them all.

Before anyone could react, Mino goes after him. He needs to apologize. This can't be happening.

He sees Jinwoo entering a comfort room so he follows him inside. When he arrives, Jinwoo is trying to wash off the mess on his shirt.

"Hey, uhm." Mino mentally kicks himself for not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm really sorry." He croaks.

No response.

Great.

"Look, I-I didn'tㅡ"

"It's okay. I understand it clearly. You do not want me near you? Or… touch you. It's okay really, I understand." Jinwoo says calmly, trying to dry his shirt.

He's wrong. This is wrong.

Mino shifts in his position. He needs to do something or else this will end here and he will never get the chance to touch Jinwoo again.

But he still needs to… feel  _ it _ again.

He needs to-

"Can I touch you?" 

His sudden question made Jinwoo look at him. Surprised. Confused. Amused.

Then he snorts, "You've been rejecting even the slightest touch from me and now you're asking?"

Mino walks closer to Jinwoo. He just wanna know. He needs to know.

"Will you let me touch you, then?" Mino asks, not minding how forward he sounds.

Jinwoo is stunned by the sudden change in Mino's expression. He cannot move as Mino draws closer in his personal space.

Mino slowly lifts his hand towards Jinwoo's face, he looks at Jinwoo as if asking for permission and when the slightest nod is given, Mino gulps and touches Jinwoo's cheeks.

There it is.

_ That _ feeling.

Mino savors it and slides his hand on Jinwoo's jaw, neck, pressing a little, then down to his arms, and with both hands, he holds Jinwoo's hands.

He wants to cry.

Jinwoo..

Jinwoo feels..  _ warm. _

Mino looks at Jinwoo's eyes and finds them hooded with haze by his touches.

_ Will it feel different with my lips? _

Mino cups Jinwoo's face once again, enjoying the feeling he gets on his hands. And seeing how Jinwoo looks down on his lips, he slowly moves closer and closer until their lips meet.

And Mino never felt so alive.

Mino relishes the taste on his lips. And Jinwoo's lips are also so soft like he thought it would be.

Eager for more, Mino moves his lips and when his lip ring grazes on Jinwoo's lower lip, the red haired man gasps. Mino takes this opportunity to slide his tongue inside Jinwoo's mouth.

Mino's heart hammers in his chest.

His eyes sting even when they're closed.

Just as he thought

Jinwoo,

Jinwoo tastes  _ warm _ .

Mino is completely lost in the taste of Jinwoo's mouth, groaning at every satisfying feeling he gets. Jinwoo's quiet moans are also not helping. Mino takes his time tasting every corner of Jinwoo's wet and sweet cavern, not minding where they are. He runs his fingers through Jinwoo's hair, grips it and tilts Jinwoo's head to deepen the kiss. He sucks Jinwoo's tongue as if it's the sweetest thing he has ever tasted. Mino savors this moment, this taste of warmth as if it's his last.

"Hey guys I was- oh-"

The two separates as quickly as they could heaving deep breaths, either from the kiss or surprise, or maybe both.

Jinwoo's face is as red as his hair now.

"I- uhm. Excuse me." He scurries away like a cute bunny caught red handed, well technically he was.

Seunghoon gapes at Mino then laughs when Jinwoo is out of the room. He is about to say something but Mino cuts him.

"Shut up, hyung. And didn't I tell you to stop popping out of nowhere?!," Mino snarls and walks out as well.

Needless to say, the tension between the two grew thicker that night. Jinwoo almost choked in his singing when he saw Mino playing with his lip ring while staring at him, smirking.

On the other hand, Mino pulled himself together the best he could to not drag Jinwoo in his room as the red haired man had the audacity to flaunt his legs and arms that night wearing shorts and sleeveless shirt, he even tied his hair in a man bun. Oh the temptation to run his fingers on that red hair again.

It was like telepathy. When Mino saw Jinwoo nod the slightest after their last song, he followed the red haired man like a hypnotized puppy five minutes later.

Jinwoo waits in front of his room. The moment Mino sees him, his vision tunneled and like he was afraid that Jinwoo would disappear any second, he walked, almost ran, to him and crashed their lips like there's no tomorrow; both knowing what they wanted.

But Jinwoo did not know that Mino would be like this…

Mino is relishing everything. No skin is left untouched. No skin is left not tasted. Mino takes his time and Jinwoo is burning up in flames. He is practically begging, whining, crying, chanting Mino's name like a prayer for mercy. But Jinwoo's pleas are not being heard.

Mino is hungry but he knows how to take delight in his feasting. He touches, licks, kisses, bites and sucks at every inch of skin he can get from Jinwoo. Mino wants to take all the warmth he can get from him, wants to imprint Jinwoo's whole being in him, in his memory. He wants Jinwoo. He needs Jinwoo-

"Mi..Mino- please, ah," Jinwoo moans, begs, cries. He's almost at the edge with Mino sucking his member with so much desire.

Mino stops with a popping sound making Jinwoo groan. With eyes filled with lust and more, he stares down at Jinwoo. Jinwoo in between his knees is a sight to behold.

Jinwoo with the sunset or with the broad daylight is beautiful, breathtaking even, but Jinwoo, naked on bed, his body clothed with red marks all over his neck, chest, and thighs, eyes hazy and clouded with desire - ethereal, exquisite.

"Incomparable," Mino exhales, almost like a whisper, but Jinwoo heard it just fine, enough to make him blush and avoid Mino's gaze. Too much. Mino is too much but he fills Jinwoo's being.

He also fills Jinwoo so well, literally.

To the point that Jinwoo almost begs time to stop ticking so they can continue their activity for a long time.

But everything will always come to an end.

-

_ Flash of light. _

_ Loud screech. _

_ Crash. _

_ Silence. _

_ Darkness. _

_ Red. _

_ RED. RED. RED. _

_ Blood _

_ White _

_ Snow _

_ Red _

_ Snow _

_ Cold _

_ Cold _

_ COLD _

Mino wakes up in a jolt. Heart beating so fast.

Can't breathe. So cold. So cold.

By instinct, he gathers everything in his reach, blankets and pillows, to cover himself. He's too cold. It's too cold.

And it's too quiet. He tries to calm himself with deep breaths and looks around the place.

There's no blood or snow or broken car pieces. Just him and the blankets and pillows. The low humming of the air conditioner. The summer sun seeping through the glass window with drawn curtains.

It's 10am.

"Just a dream. Just a dream." Mino tries to calm himself. It's just another nightmare caused by fragmented memories from the accident 10 years ago; taking his parents' lives, leaving him alone in the cold. It was winter. And it seemed that from then on, winter never left him.

Slowly, he remembers what happened the night before.

Jinwoo.

Jinwoo!

Mino abruptly stands from the bed despite the lingering cold he feels inside that has nothing to do with the air conditioning. He looks for Jinwoo in his room but there are no traces of the man.

He left.

He left Mino.

Mino was left behind.

Again.

He can’t even recall the warmth they shared.

Just like how he can’t recall the warmth stolen from him.

Mino shivers in the coldness of his whole being and goes back to bed, embracing himself.

Mino stayed in that position for how long, no one knew. Until Seunghoon came.

"Jinwoo… where is he?" Mino asks Seunghoon who brought him food. He missed both breakfast and lunch.

The food tasted bland and cold for Mino.

"They left the resort early today. Last night was their last schedule. I think they're back in Seoul." Seunghoon says warily.

"What happened? Whyㅡ"

"Jinwoo is warm." Mino says simply.

"Wha-what?" Seunghoon asks confused.

"I can feel him hyung. He's warm. I can feel warmth in him. Hyung, I need him. Hyung, please… I- I-" Mino feels pathetic but maybe he really is, he needs Jinwoo. Needs his warmth. Now that he has felt that feeling again, it seems like 10 years of living without it are useless. Mino thinks he can not live without it anymore. Without Jinwoo anymore.

-

##  jinwoo - espresso shot

"Hyung. Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything right?" Seungyoon asks. Concern dripping in his voice.

Jinwoo has been out of it since they left the resort. It's been two weeks. Seungyoon knows where he went after their last song at the resort, knows who he went with and what they did. The red marks on his neck are a give away.

It shouldn't be a problem. Jinwoo can take care of himself that much. He may be naive some times but he is clearly far from being  _ pure _ , having had a fair share of one night stands.

But Mino was different.

Mino made him feel  _ wanted _ beyond physical.

Mino made him hope that this time it would be different.

After they both came that night, Jinwoo expected Mino to ask him to leave. To sigh, and say his thanks, like it was an achievement to have a night with the beauty that is Jinwoo. To maybe kiss him one last time before calling it quits. To tell him it was great, like fucking Jinwoo is a trophy.

Like what others made him feel.

But Mino took care of him that night. He wiped Jinwoo's cum stained stomach. Carried him to the tub for a quick shower, and tucked them both silently on his bed. No words were uttered. It was weird for Jinwoo to be taken care of like that. For a one night stand to be like that.

Mino  _ held _ him the whole night it was so hard to keep himself awake.

He left when he felt that Mino was too deep in his slumber to notice. Jinwoo left because it doesn't matter if Mino made him feel wanted, a one night stand is a one night stand.

Jinwoo learned the hard way about the rules of a one night stand and he learned that leaving before the "morning after" arrives is the best way to avoid getting attached, or hurt.

He survived this much from always running away. And no one, no one runs after him.

But Mino… Mino is making him regret leaving.

Mino has been haunting him for the last two weeks. His intense eyes. His sinful tongue. His touches. His grip on his waist. His grunts. Jinwoo's name on his lips. His tight hug--  _ what if I did not leave? _

"Hyung…" Seungyoon cuts his trance.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I-I'm fine Yoonie." Jinwoo forces a smile. It feels wrong on his face.

"Ever since we left the resort, you've been very distracted. You can't even perform without losing a beat." Seungyoon notes. From his tone, Jinwoo knows Seungyoon would suggest a break for him.

"I'm sorry. I'll do fine later, okay?" Jinwoo convinces Seungyoon, or maybe himself too.

He needs to get a grip. Mino is a done business.

_ Because I left him. _

Jinwoo shakes his head. Wishing it could shake away Mino from his head too and the pain building in his chest.

-

It is a new bar, Paracosm. They were invited, Seungyoon said. It screams luxury and chill. It is not a loud bar but a more relaxed one for rich people letting off steam. It is their first with such a high end bar.

Seungyoon started their performance with a sexy song. Fortunately, Jinwoo did not miss a beat; a first after leaving the resort. He was feeling relieved that his focus came back, but that didn't last long.

When the second song starts, he sees him. The man whose stare could melt him. The man whose lip ring made him crazy.

The man he could not forget.

Mino is staring at him from the bar counter. Eyes piercing but he could see longing in them. Or maybe that’s only his imagination

Jinwoo gulps, heat suddenly pooling in his gut. Mino's effect on him is making him anxious.

It was not surprising when Mino approached him after their performance. It was Jinwoo's cue to leave but his whole being betrayed him. He wants to know what Mino has to say, give him a chance, maybe he’ll be different. He followed Mino upstairs where the private rooms are.

Jinwoo sits on one side of the leather-covered sofa, fidgeting with his fingers, chewing his lower lip. What if Mino doesn't want him performing in his bar? What if he would tell him to keep what happened a secret? Or what if he asked him to be his fuck buddy? Will he accept it?

It's too quiet, making Jinwoo’s mind sound louder.

After closing the door, Mino sits a meter from him.

"You left." Mino's voice is unsure.

_ Why? Did you want me to stay? For what? _

"It was a one night stand, Mino-ssi." Jinwoo says, trying to sound nonchalant about it, trying to hide his surprise for what Mino said. He did not expect Mino to talk about him leaving. He tried to be unaffected to save himself from embarrassment, based on experience.

Mino snorts.

"So you really wanted it to be like that?" Mino asks, sounding frustrated.

_ No. But how long would you allow me to stay? _

Jinwoo learned that a one night stand may have repeats. But in the end they will still ask him to leave. Either because they are tired of him or because they found another beauty to fuck. Jinwoo never accepted fuck buddies requests, he’s far too fragile for that game. But Mino....

"What do you want?" Jinwoo tries to look at Mino. And it is a mistake to do so.

Mino's eyes are filled with so much emotion. Frustration, doubt, longing, and desire.

"You. I want you. I need you." Mino utters, moving closer to him.

Jinwoo cannot move, like he's glued in his seat. Pinned by Mino’s eyes.

Mino is suddenly too close yet too far for them to touch. Jinwoo wants to close the gap so badly--

"I'll make sure you won't leave me again," Mino utters before cupping his cheeks.

Jinwoo could feel the tremble in Mino's hand. His shaky breath.

"Please don't leave me again." It sounds like a plea.

Jinwoo melts. Basks into the feeling of being wanted like this. Of being asked not to leave instead of driving him away.

"I want-- need, I need you, Jinwoo," Mino whispers before closing the gap.

Jinwoo loses himself. Loses to the feeling of being held like he’s precious. Like he means something to Mino. Jinwoo loses himself, hoping he won’t regret this again.

Walls crumbling with every touch. Hidden pains healing with every kiss. Tears fading with every promise.

Jinwoo loses to Mino. He loses to the desire of being needed. Jinwoo gambles once again. Hoping Mino would be different.

-

Instead of leaving, Jinwoo stayed. He went with Mino that night to his apartment. Mino is rich alright. Jinwoo also found out that Mino owned Paracosm too. It wasn’t a surprise because Mino is friends with Seunghoon who owns many resorts. The question is why, why Jinwoo. Why Mino desperately uttered his need for him when he could have everything.

Unlike their first night, Mino was more careful. Less hungry but with more passion, eager to make Jinwoo feel him in his whole being. Eager to make Jinwoo feel his need.

Jinwoo stretches on the enormous bed. Mino's side is already cold. And he can also smell the brewing coffee.

Jinwoo stands and grabs a random shirt on the floor and finds that it was Mino's. He wears it and smiles at himself.

But anxiety is a bitch. It comes uninvited in Jinwoo’s head, whispering doubts and worries in his mind, making him halt, and turning his smile into a frown.

_ What if Mino just wanted a second night with me? What if this is our first and last breakfast? What if he'll ask me to leave after this? Or what if he’ll ask me to be his casual fuck buddy? Can I play that game now? With him? _

_ I should not wear his shirt. That would make him think I’m too clingy. I should-- _

Jinwoo immediately removes Mino’s shirt, then looks for his own clothes scattered on the floor and wears them. At least he can still save some pride to himself if Mino decides that this is where it all ends.

He sighs and opens the door, finding Mino setting up the table.

Mino smiles at him but when he realizes how Jinwoo looks, his face turns cold. Eyes questioning, hurting? The last one is probably just a stupid assumption.

"Where are you going?" Mino's voice is a notch lower, sending shivers down Jinwoo's spine.

Jinwoo immediately regrets his overthinking. Hates to see Mino's expression with a hint of anger, frustration, and sadness? Jinwoo cannot be sure.

"I-I don't have other clothes?" Jinwoo says after scrambling an excuse from his head. It was a lame answer but he can't possibly tell Mino that he actually prepared to leave, right?

Mino looks a little bit relieved.

"I'll get you a new one--"

"No no it's okay. I-I am not leaving." Jinwoo blushes when he says this. He walks to the coffee maker to help Mino, and it was also a way to tell him that he really isn't going anywhere too.

Mino watches him with a small smile playing on his lips.

Jinwoo takes two mugs and pours the coffee. He takes them to the table where Mino is standing. He then sits and looks at Mino.

Mino's smile widens and sits in front of him.

"I meant everything I said Jinwoo. About wanting you. Needing you. Liking you, too." Mino says after a while, the last one uttered shyly.

Jinwoo chokes on his coffee. Fortunately, it's already warm.

“I-I don’t understand.” Jinwoo utters. He surely cannot comprehend this. So does it mean Mino likes him… for what exactly? For a fuck buddy? Well, that’s more likely. He continues to look at his coffee.

“I know it’s sudden. But, I really need you. I want to know you more. And yes it means, I want to take you out on dates and all. If… if you want.” Mino says, voice sounding unsure again, like he’s afraid Jinwoo will reject him.

Jinwoo could not believe his ears. He wants to run and cry. Maybe he’s still dreaming. Not knowing what to do, he grabs his coffee and sips.

“You don’t have to answer now, you know. It’s okay.” Mino says after a while, voice sounding defeated.

“Let’s eat fir--”

“Okay.” Jinwoo blurts out. With a face as red as his hair, he picked up a toast and bites it. Mino likes him, and he, despite all questions and anxieties looming over him still, will not let this chance go to waste. This chance of being wanted, needed, and liked - Jinwoo will not deny himself of this.

Mino looks amused by his answer that he cannot utter a word.. Mino then grabs his coffee for the first time and sips on it while suppressing a smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jinwoo asks, panicking.

Mino is crying. Tears are falling involuntarily from his wide shot eyes fixed suddenly on Jinwoo and then shifts back to his coffee.

Jinwoo is so confused. Why is Mino crying? Did he say something wrong?

"Hey--" Jinwoo is about to stand when Mino gestures for him to stop while wiping his face.

"No no, it's okay, I-I-- my coffee-- it's, it's, it's  _ warm _ ."

Mino cries some more, and this time Jinwoo hugs him.

They have a long way to go but Jinwoo is sure to keep Mino as long as he would have him too.


End file.
